Sunshine LaCrosse
Sunshine "Sunny" LaCrosse, a Human/Q hybrid, and was the daughter of Darrin LaCrosse and Anjali Sinjin, and the half-sister of Raj Sahad. She was born on May 20th, 2316, aboard the [[U.S.S. Alliant (NCC-7337)|U.S.S. Alliant]]. She was very close to her cousin, Calius's, daughter, Quynn, as the two of them were close to each other in age. And although Q was her cousin by marriage, she liked to call him "Uncle Q". In Odyssey Sunny first appeared in Odyssey when she and her friends and fellow Q-hybrids, Quynn Kirk and Paul Dutton were playing at recess at the Alliant's school. They were attempting to practice their powers when two other children started bullying them. To get back at the bullies Sunny, Quynn, and Paul turned them into Kilingon sand fleas. However, the teacher found out about it and was outraged, calling the principal and schedualing a manditory meeting between him, the children, and their parents. Naturally, their parents were taken aback when the principal implied that their children were different. Later, Sunny, along with Paul and Quynn, was kidnapped by Romulans at a Quantum Colours concert on Virnax II. After they were nabbed, they were taken to a genetic research lab on an outlaying Romulan Planetoid a few parsecs from the Nuetral Zone. It was the Romulans' intention to run experiments of the Q-Hybrid children to determine whether or not they could harness the power of Q for themselves. Sunny and the other children had experiments run on them, but remained virtually unharmed in their stay at the lab for they were eventually rescued. The Android Kilroy, who ran the lab for the Romulans had a change of heart and was convinced by Kash, who was also taken prisoner by the Romulans (to serve as a scapegoat for the childrens' kidnapping), to plan an escape for him and the children. However, they were ultimately saved by Q and Calius, who (with the help of Kilroy and Kash) took down Sevik Uhura, who had ultimately convinced the Romulans to kidnap the children in order to have revenge on Q and get Calius back. In Perdition in Star Trek Perdition, Sunny, along with Paul, Quynn, George, and her younger brother Kip, were trapped in a makeshift reality called "Neverland" by the scheming Order of the Faithful. Father Q's young asisstant, Justin, was made to distract the children while they were trapped in "Neverland", presenting himself as a Peter Pan type character. Quynn and Paul had an immediate distrust of Justin, however Sunny fell for his charm and soon developed a crush on him. However, when Q2 broke through the barrier created by the Order to rescue the children, it was revealed that Justin was his younger half-brother and also a member of the Order. Although Justin renounced any further allegiance to the Order and agreed to help them all escape, Sunny felt betrayed by him and their friendship went from pleasant to coldly indifferent. In Origins Starfleet Accademy By 2335, Sunny was attending Starfleet academy and was just starting her tenure as a second year cadet majoring in Engineering. Since the events of Perdition she had remained cold towards Justin (who was now also in Starfleet Academy) despite the fact that she had romanic feelings for him. After much convincing from Quynn and Paul, Sunny finally made up with him and they started a relationship. Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Characters Category:Q Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Perdition Category:Star Trek: Origins